Frozen Over
by PsychEmpress
Summary: Frozen with TCR characters, some Tangled elements, and my own twist. Haru wants to find out why her sister's been so reclusive and mean. Louise just wants everyone, especially Haru, to be safe from her. Toto wants to learn more about this 'Snow Queen'. Lune just wants to find his True Love. Muta wants food. But what does Baron want? AU. T to be safe.
1. The Sky's Awake

**A/N: Surprisingly, I got myself to write this one itsy bitsy chapter in the middle of my Midterms. God knows how well that will end up… Anyway, I just really wanted to post something and it is no secret that I haven't gotten over the movie Frozen ever since I watched it last Dec. 1. Please remember that this is based on Frozen, but with my own twist, so just forget what you learned from both movies, 'kay? And I will also be adding some elements from Tangled ;)**

**Oh, and I don't own Frozen, The Cat Returns, Tangled or anything else. They all go to their respective owners.**

**Anyway, I now present to you my holiday treat, Frozen Over. Enjoy and Merry Christmas everyone **

_Snow. _

_It was all she could see, and she was loving it. All around her, there was snow, and people were enjoying it. Some were making snow angels, others were having a snowball fight, and oh! Louise noticed a small familiar figure hunched back a bit farther away, and by the rich chocolate shade of the person's hair, she could easily tell it was her younger sister, Haru. Louise smiled and approached her sister. _

_She tapped the younger girl's shoulder, when she felt like a weight was suddenly dropped on her. _

Louise gasped and her crystal blue eyes immediately shot open.

"Louise!" a childish voice whined, gaining the blonde's undivided attention. Louise's tired eyes trailed to her sister, Haru, who was currently sitting on her stomach. The eight-year old mentally sighed with fatigue, but forced herself to address her sister properly. "Yes, Haru?" she asked drowsily.

"I wanna see your magic!" the little five-year old exclaimed, a grin plastered on her face.

Louise blinked sleepily. "But, Haru… It's night. You should go back to sleep." The older sister tried to return to her interrupted slumber, doing her best to ignore the weight on her stomach. Haru pouted and bounced lightly in her seat, earning an "Oof!" and a glare from her sister. The brunette gestured towards the large window in their shared room, which revealed a spectacle of the _aurora borealis_. "But the sky's awake," Haru said dramatically, standing and bouncing on her sister's bed, "so I'm awake!"

"Go back to sleep, Haru."

The younger girl pouted once more when an idea hit her. She shook her sister lightly. "Louise… Do you wanna build a snowman?"

An eye opened. Both sisters smiled.

"Are you ready?" Louise whispered conspiringly. Haru nodded her head vigorously, her excitement evident by the gleam in her chocolate gaze. They were now in the palace's ballroom, where there was more space than their own 'little' bedroom. "Okay," Louise clasped her hands together, then separated them to reveal a small ball of light, similar to moonlight, that sparkled and gave off a chilling feeling. "Pretty…" Haru murmured, enchanted. Louise smiled and threw the ball to the ceiling, causing it to explode into a flurry of snowflakes and soft silver light.

A squeal escaped the brunette's lips as she tried to catch as many snowflakes as her little arms could allow. Her sister's smile widened as she watched the five-year old play.

"Hey, Haru, watch this." Knowing she had her sister's undivided attention, Louise lifted her skirt a little and raised her foot to gracefully stomp it on the floor, causing the polished marble to be covered by a thin layer of smooth ice. Louise glanced at Haru's slippers, and with a wave of her hand, gave her sister a new pair of ice skates.

Haru gasped, delighted by the upgrade, as her sister carefully led her skating through the new ice rink. "THIS IS SO FUN!" she squealed, causing her sister to wince at her lung capabilities, yet Louise smiled all the same.

And for the next hour, the two sisters spent their time making snow angels, skating in their new rink, having snow ball fights and making snow men, completely unaware of their mother watching them through a slightly opened door.

Queen Naoko smiled, glad that her daughters were enjoying themselves while they were young. She remembered her friend, the light to her dark and the sun to her moon. Duchess Naomi was the epitome of warmth and light, with her bright disposition and cheerful personality. Naoko tried not to think about how she recently lost her dear friend to a witch who wanted to acquire the magic she and Naomi shared. What no one knew was that neither of them retained their magical abilities after giving birth to their firstborns. Naomi, representing the sun and warmth, had the power of sunlight and healing. Her abilities had been acquired by her son, whose name Naoko never learned, while Naoko's Louise acquired her mother's control of the moonlight, the winds and the snow. Coincidentally, Naomi's son had been born on the day of the Summer Solstice while Princess Louise's birthday was on the Winter Solstice, both in the same year. With a little matchmaking idea in her mind, the queen smiled again, silently slipping away into her chambers.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's short, but I promise to give a longer chapter next time. Just let me finish my exams first XD Anyway, what do you think? Leave a review, if it's not a bother **** Thanks for reading!**


	2. We Know Better

The next day, the queen merely smiled as her daughters entered the dining hall with slight bags under their eyes at breakfast. Louise's platinum blonde hair was tied in a low ponytail, while Haru's brown locks were loose and free. Both princesses wore simple dresses of blue and pink respectively. They sat down beside each other, Louise suppressing a yawn while Haru was rubbing her eyes.

Naoko smiled wider, "Good morning, my dears." The sisters replied simultaneously with, "Good morning, Mum."

As the princesses picked on their breakfasts, the queen cleared her throat, and once their attention was on her, Naoko explained, "I will leave on a short journey to fetch a… surprise."

Haru gasped, her chocolate eyes widening, "Will you get us a cat, Mum?! I've always wanted an orange pet cat!"

Louise grinned and nodded, agreeing with her sister, "Yes, Mum, and maybe even a white cat to match him with!"

The queen couldn't help but chuckle at her daughters' excitement over cats, but shook her head. "No, Haru, Louise, it will be a surprise. And I won't be back until late tonight, so I want you both to mind your nanny, as well as your tutors."

The princesses' excitement deflated. "Yes, Mum."

The queen kept herself from smiling and stood up, walking towards her daughters. She gave them both kisses on their heads and said, "I love you both, my treasures."

"We love you too, Mum."

"I don't want you up waiting for me, is that clear?" Naoko gave them a pointed look, causing the sisters to blush ever so slightly. "I'll see you both in the morning. Now, I must leave, so I can return earlier."

Haru and Louise got up from their seats and ran to their mother to give her a hug. "We'll miss you," said Louise.

Naoko smiled, "And I'll miss you."

As soon as their mother's horse and company disappeared out of sight, Louise and Haru looked at each other, identical grins growing. "Come on, let's play!" Haru said, jumping up and down in excitement. Louise opened her mouth to reply when a stern voice interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, your highnesses, but you have lessons to attend to."

The girls looked up to see Mathilda, their nanny. The plump and aged woman narrowed her eyes at the princesses, making Haru gulp as her sister led her inside the palace. "Yes, Mathilda." Louise answered meekly.

Hours later, in the study, the princesses sat in front of a pile of books as the thin woman who was their History tutor droned on about royalty of the past. Louise did her best to concentrate, while Haru's eyelids kept drooping. Their tutor noticed this, and hit the younger princess' desk with her ruler. The brunette jumped in her seat, her eyes wide. "I'm awake!"

"I'm certain you are, your highness." The tutor narrowed her eyes, "But to make sure you were listening, Princess Haru, I will ask you a question. What should a princess be like?" She glanced at Louise, "I strongly suggest that you refrain from giving her assistance, Princess Louise."

Haru's brows furrowed as she thought of an answer. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. She gave up and glanced at her sister for help. Louise knew she couldn't deny those big brown eyes, no matter who was against it.

Louise struck a pose with her pointer touching her chin as she glanced at the ceiling. "_Hmm.. let me see, you're a princess just like me. But you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be __but soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you._" The blonde stood from her seat, and approached her sister. Louise wagged a finger in front of Haru and continued, "_They say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do…_"

She leaned in closer to whisper, "_But you and me, we, we know better._" At Louise's wink, Haru grinned. The brunette jumped off her seat before clapping her hands with her sisters in a complicated pattern.__

Together, the princesses burst into song, "_1,2,3 together, clap together, snap together__  
__You and me together, knees together, freeze together__  
__Up or down together, princess crown together__  
__Always be together, you and me_."

"What do you think you're doing!?" Their tutor fumed. "Mathilda! Get in here!"__

Not minding the red-faced tutor, they repeated their actions, "_1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together__  
__You and me together, knees together, freeze together__  
__Up or down together, princess crown together__  
__Always be together, you and me_."__

Louise straightened, creating a fan from ice, "_They say a princess is full of charm and grace.__  
__They say she always knows her place._"

Haru glanced down at her pink dress, and continued, "_They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes.__  
__They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose!_"

Mathilda entered the room at that moment as Louise dragged her sister out of the room. "Princess!"

"_They say she's calm, they say she's kind._ _They say she never speaks her mind,_" Louise glanced back, and zapped their nanny with a little magic. "Eek!" came the response."_Or freezes nanny's big behind!_"__

Haru and Louise shared a laugh before singing the next part together, "_But you and me, we, we know better_."

Mathilda's shrill voice echoed through the hall, "You girls are in so much trouble! When I tell your mother-"

"How come you can do that and I can't?" Haru asked her sister as they turned a corner, almost bumping into a maid. "I don't know," Louise shrugged, "but I wish you could, though." They entered the kitchen, earning surprised glances from most of the staff.__

Louise got a pinch of sugar and sprinkled it over her sister. "_They say a princess is super duper sweet_!"__

Haru found two loaves of French bread, and handed one to Louise. "_She doesn't fight, she doesn't sweat._" They used the bread like swords before taking a bite out of each other's loaf. __

Together, they sang, "_And you never see her eat!_" A cute burp escaped Haru's lips, causing her sister to giggle. Haru grinned, moving to climb up the cupboards. She glanced down at her sister and jumped. Louise made a snow pile out of reflex, and cushioned her sister's fall. Haru emerged from all the snow, and pretended to be hurt.__

"_They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee._" Louise rolled her eyes and helped her sister up, before noticing something in the corner of her eye. She smiled evilly and motioned for Haru to watch. Gesturing to a tray with a pot and cup of tea, the elder princess sang, "_They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea._" Everything on the tray suddenly became covered in frost as the door to the kitchen suddenly slammed opened and Mathilda entered. "You little-"

The children ran past the plump woman, sliding with the hall's smooth marble.__

"_They say she's poised,_" Louise grabbed her sister's hand, and led her into the gallery room.__

Haru imitated a painting of a woman posing daintily, "_They say she's fair,_"_  
_  
"_She never mentions-_"They both lift their skirts up with grins, "_Underwear!_"__

Haru ran and opened the balcony doors of the room, "_Or longs to see the world out there!_" Louise trailed behind her sister, and held her hand. __

"_But you and me, we have big ideas of our own,_" they sang together_. _"_For the distance someday when we're grown._"__

Louise sang, her blue eyes bright, "_When I'm queen…_"__

"_And I'm your right hand,_" Haru smiled at her older sister.__

The blonde smiled, "_You'll get to travel—_"_  
_"_—Throughout the land!_" they finished together.__

Haru grinned up at Louise, "_I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do._"__

The elder princess' smile widened, "_We'll take care of our people and they will love—_"_  
__  
_"_—me and you!_" They were singing together now, and the sisters didn't care that their nanny had just entered the gallery room. _  
_

"_No one can tell us what a princess should be!__  
__As long as we're together, you and me_."

Both Haru and Louise had bright smiles on their faces when Mathilda reached them. "You ladies are in so much trouble."

**A/N: Okay, so this isn't really one of my best works, but I'm still trying to get back into the hang of writing (because if you didn't know, I've been on hiatus for more than a year). **

**And I don't own the song (only the slight revisions in the beginning). The song 'We Know Better' belongs to Robert Lopez and Kristen Anderson Lopez, the songwriters from Frozen. This song is one of the outtakes included in the deluxe edition of the soundtrack. **

**Anyway, it's getting late, and I might not be able to write tomorrow, but I'll try, because I'll be introducing another character and I'm honestly very Anyway, please leave a review (Thank you, by the way, Catsafari!) Advanced Merry Christmas, guys!**


	3. A New Face

Chapter Three: A New Face

"_Whoever conceals his transgressions will not prosper, but he who confesses and forsakes them will obtain mercy."_

_Proverbs 28:13_

Naoko arrived at her destination around noon, while the sun was blazing high above. Her butler assisted her as she got off the carriage and into the manor. While the mansion was not as grand as she had been expecting, the queen was happy with the quaint and homey feeling it gave. She immediately noticed how the servants were quite friendly, smiling at her kindly and respectfully as she passed by. Strange, especially when their mistress had only recently passed away.

'_Seems as though they moved on faster than I did.'_ Naoko thought, a slight pain in her chest.

She was led into a large study, where there was a thin elderly man and a young blonde boy waiting for her. At her entrance, they both stood from their seats and bowed respectfully, with the boy giving her a kiss on the hand, and Naoko gave a curtsy in return.

"Your majesty," they greeted. The boy spoke up, "We are pleased to have you grace us with your presence today."

Naoko gazed into his emerald green eyes for a moment before speaking. "You are Humbert, correct?"

Humbert nodded. The queen's gaze softened considerably, "You look just like your mother."

"So I've been told." The boy took a deep breath to calm himself. Even though he and the staff were better off than how most people would react to a death, it didn't mean the pain did not sting. He was still the Countess' son, after all.

Suddenly, Humbert felt warm arms embrace him and he looked up to see the queen smiling with tears in her eyes. "I can tell you're going to be just like her. Maybe even better." Slowly, Naoko eased her embrace, but her hands remained on his shoulders. She smiled.

"How would you feel about going home with me?"

Humbert blinked. "Your Majesty, I-I can't."

"What's wrong?" Naoko frowned. She had thought he'd be ecstatic to get to the palace.

Humbert gestured to the thin elderly man beside him, "My deepest apologies, my queen, but I cannot simply leave the staff – my family – behind."

"They have been with me since I was born, and we have gone through many trials together, my mother's death being one of them. With all due respect, Your Highness, but I will not leave the Gikkingen Estate behind. It is part of who I am…" The boy's voice shook as he spoke, and Naoko could see tears welling in his eyes. She smiled softly and was about to reply when a knock came from the door and a plump maid entered, with the other staff right behind her.

"Oh, Humbert, my boy," the maid's voice caught the boy's attention. "Young Master, we –"

she gestured to the rest of the servants, "– we know that the queen has great plans for you, with her inviting you to the castle like that. And we've been her citizens far longer than you have, so we know how wise she truly is." Naoko blushed at the compliment. "So we're here to encourage you to accept her invitation. We can handle ourselves, Young Master, and you _know_ we'll take good care of the estate in your absence."

"I agree with Mrs. Carrington, my lord," spoke the thin elderly man. "James –" Humbert began, but he was cut off when the butler placed a finger on his lips. "My lord, we _will_ take care of the estate, make no mistake. This is an opportunity for you and your future. You mustn't waste it. Besides, it's not like you won't be returning every now and then, no?"

Humbert glanced at the queen, who smiled kindly. Then he looked back at his staff, who had served him well. The tears that welled up before were now overflowing as he faced Naoko and bowed.

"Your Majesty, if you will accept me, I would like to reconsider your invitation."

"Louise, wake up! Wake up!" The elder princess grumbled as she pulled her covers over her head. "Go to sleep, Haru."

"But Louise!" Haru stressed, "Momma's home!" At the sound of horses whining and a carriage's wheels stopping against the cobblestone, Louise was already running down the long staircase with her younger sister following.

"Mother! Mother!"

Naoko perked at the sound of her daughters' calls, but she wasn't so prepared when they threw themselves at her with hugs. "Oh, darlings, I missed you!"

"We missed you too, Momma!" Haru grinned, squeezing her mother's waist. "How was the trip, Mother?" Louise asked, less energetic than her sister. The queen smiled and smoothed her platinum blonde hair. "Just fine, sweetie. And look who I brought."

A squeal erupted from Haru, her thoughts on the morning's conversation, "KITTY!"

When Naoko gestured to a boy with golden blonde hair and bright green eyes, Louise could only giggle at her sister's mistake. Haru, on the other hand, frowned. "You're no kitty."

Humbert glanced awkwardly between the three girls before speaking up. "Um…meow?"

Naoko laughed at Haru's undignified pout, patting the brunette's head fondly. "Haru, Louise, I'd like you to meet Humbert von Gikkingen. He's the son of a good friend of mine, and he will be staying with us from now on."

"Why, Momma?" Haru tilted her head in curiosity. The queen smiled before looking instead at Louise.

"Because when the time is right, he will be betrothed to the princess," Naoko answered.

The elder princess' brows creased, "Which one, Mother?"

She never got an answer as the queen simply smiled mysteriously as she kissed them all on the forehead and bid them good night.

**I had no idea what I was going to do when I introduced Baron. That explains why this chapter is so… bleh. Oh well, the next one will be better. Here's some sneak peeks, to get you excited:**

**Chapter Four: Betrothal**

"_**What? You mean, you've never gone sledding before!? Then you haven't lived!"**_

"_**You have powers…over ice? I-I have powers too!"**_

"_**Our father was a…'big softie', that's what Mother called him. I remember he hated his given name, Renaldo." **_

**I just can't wait ****to be king**** to update! Hopefully, my time will allow me -.- School's starting in five days, and I'll already be busy on weekend. Le zigh. **

**Oh and Happy New Year everyone!**


End file.
